


Jealousy (that comes from odd places)

by honeypotatoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hoseok, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Non-Idol AU, Platonic Cuddling, Swearing, alpha shownu, beta changkyun, beta hyungwon, not much angst, omega jooheon, omega kihyun, omega minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: Why is this happening on a peaceful day...?The woman looked Kihyun over. She saw his round face, the hand that was placed softly ontop his swell. Then she caught a whiff of Hyunwoo’s scent from the omega before her.Her mouth clenched in rage, the woman growled. And Kihyun only had just enough time to dodge her attack.#Jealousy1stwin#Showki riseeeeThis is a Weeps (and whimpers of happiness) sequel, but can be read as a stand alone!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be swearing in this story, please be aware. 
> 
> Scents, status and setting of the abo universe will be the same as my abo stories from before.

Hyunwoo woke up in the middle of the night, shivering slightly in the cold. He blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting itself under the darkness. Letting out a quiet breath when he looked over to the slumbering figure beside him. The smaller man was sleeping on his side, a hand over his high belly.

The alpha smiled, he palmed the gentle swell and rubbed the exposed skin with his thumb.

The omega stirred from the heat that was transferring itself from the large hand, turning his head, he didn’t move again save for the slow rise of his chest. Hyunwoo breathed in relief, he reached down to pull the soft throw over Kihyun’s belly, and laid down beside the sleeping man. He hugged the pregnant man tenderly from behind, spooning him. Kihyun shuddered from the warmth, snuggling backwards unconsciously.

And when Hyunwoo fell asleep, the orange ray of dawn appeared, much to his dismay.

The couple slept peacefully, letting the curtains catch as much sunshine as possible until it couldn’t, the beams pouring in and shining on the foot of their bed. Kihyun woke up to his face half squished in a pillow and four hands on his stomach, feeling very warm. He kept his eyes closed, and listened to the labored breathing of his mate behind him. Putting his hands on top of Hyunwoo’s, whose hands were situated on the lower half of his belly, Kihyun enjoyed the unconscious massage his mate was giving him.

Humming pleasedly, Kihyun cuddled deeper into the embrace. He laid there for a few more minutes, then he gently removed the large hands and settled them on the bed. He slipped out from the hold and slid on his fluffy slippers, standing up he groaned quietly from the pain from his back. He reached over to the night table with his small hands and grabbed the maternity belt Hyunwoo’s mother had bought for him, fastening it on, Kihyun leaned back slightly and instantly felt better.

He padded out the bedroom and into the kitchen, Kihyun pulled open the fridge door and took out some leftover miyeok guk that his mother dropped off for last night’s dinner. He heated up the broth, threw some green onions in it and waited for the hot soup to be ready. He stood in front of the stove, his back leaned on the counter behind him. Kihyun rubbed his stomach gently, singing a ballad in a low voice that carried over the small bubbling of the soup.

Standing up straight, Kihyun prepared the rice. Throwing the frozen rice that was previously made into the microwave, he walked quietly back into the bedroom.

Sitting on the edge, he ran his hands through the unruly hair of his mate. Kihyun lightly patted the broad shoulders, and tapped the chubby cheeks.

“Hyung, wake up.” Kihyun cooed, “It’s already ten in the morning.”

A grunt.

“Hyung~”

Another grunt.

“Hyunwoo-ah, wake up!”

The alpha opened his eyes reluctantly. Rubbing his eyes, he was greeted with a literal angel. His mate, smiling gently down at him. His hands placed over his swell protectively, and his face glowed with motherly love.

“Good morning, love.” Hyunwoo sat up, kissing his lover chastely.

“Morning, I heated up the soup, you should have some.” Kihyun sighed pleasantly, baring his neck for his alpha under the cozy atmosphere.

Hyunwoo nodded before diving down and nuzzling the pale neck. He nosed the soft skin and got a small sigh as reply as Hyunwoo kissed the juncture gently. The alpha straightened his back after leaving a red mark on his mate’s neck, he stood up and picked up the pregnant man.

“Wait, hyung! I’m heavier now, let me down!” Kihyun flailed around slightly, slapping Hyunwoo’s back.

Hyunwoo only chuckled in return, he strided out and set Kihyun down on the stool with a wide back that they specifically bought when they found out the omega was pregnant.

“I’ll go grab the soup, would you like some cheese ramen with it?” Hyunwoo inquired gently.

Kihyun nodded enthusiastically. The smaller man wasn’t a cheese lover before he got pregnant, usually avoiding the dairy product with a passion. However, it seems that baby was a fan of the savory food, especially with ramen or rice.

The alpha laughed as he prepared the food.

The space was filled with the quiet sounds of cooking and Kihyun basked in the comfortable feeling. He hummed happily with his face on his elbows as he leaned on the counter.

Then the doorbell sounded.

“It’s early, who might that be?” Hyunwoo wondered.

“I’ll go get it, it might the guys. Changkyun said that he missed my “mom tendencies”, the little rascal,” Kihyun rolled his eyes as he made air quotations.

He swung the door open, careful of his belly. And Kihyun was promptly bombarded with a fllurry of action. He widened his eyes in a panic, and settling down as he felt familiar searching fingers on his swell.

“Hyung, have you been resting? Eating? Is everything good?” Jooheon asked as he touched the soft cashmere that was draped on top of his stomach, the heat seeping through.

Kihyun chuckled, “I’m fine, the morning sickness has already passed, and the baby is very considerate these days. Letting me keep down the food and letting me sleep.”

Minhyuk bounced in and gently pushed the pregnant man back into the apartment, “I smell food. Give me some!”

The group moved towards the kitchen, grabbing the extra chairs that were in the storage along the way. After greeting Hyunwoo who was busy heating up more rice and soup with the newly acquired help from Hoseok, the rest chattered softly.

Kihyun rested his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder as he felt Hyungwon’s slender fingers pushing up his shirt to touch directly. Squirming a little because it was ticklish, the omega eventually settled down with the tender kneading.

“So, how have you guys been? It’s hard to get out of this house now.”

“Well, Jooheon and I just finished our song! We’re hoping to get Hoseok-hyung to look it over for us.” Changkyun chirped, hugging his omega tightly from behind.

Jooheon flushed but didn’t struggle, “Y-yeah! We think it’s pretty good! It’s a softer song this time.”

Kihyun smiled at the two, “I’d love to hear it, send it to me once you get the time!”

The duo grinned brightly, blinding everyone else during the process.

“Hey guys! Food’s here!” Hoseok placed the bowls down on the table, the broth steaming and the rice looking deliciously mouth-watering.

Minhyuk clapped his hands excitedly, “ I haven’t had such good food in a long time, oh my god!”

Hyunwoo came in behind Hoseok, holding Kihyun’s bowl of cheese ramen. He set in infront of his mate and crinkled his eyes as Kihyun dug in after a quick thank you.

The group ate in silence, chopsticks and spoons clinked against the bowls and it wasn’t long before they finished the meal. Kihyun rubbed his swollen stomach and was about to stand up to clean up.

“Wait hyung, it’s ok we’ll do it.” Hyungwon perked up, he pushed Kihyun back down lightly.

The beta cleared up the counter with some help from Hoseok and they trudged back to the kitchen dutifully.

“Is there anything you guys wanna do?” Minhyuk asked.

“I was thinking we could put on a movie or something.” Changkyun said, wadding towards the living room as he hugged Jooheon.

Hyunwoo picked Kihyun up again much to his protests, and the group followed. They settled down comfortably, the youngest two cozily bundled up in a blanket on the carpet at the foot of the couch. Hoseok, Hyungwon and Minhyuk tangled up of the sofa, the elder sitting up straight with Hyungwon laid down on his lap and Minhyuk glomped on the lanky man, covering him with his body. Kihyun was held by Hyunwoo so that the alpha could massage his swell easily and the two were sharing a large overstuffed chair to the side.

The television buzzed with faint noises, the colors moving across the screen quickly. The pack were silent and slightly drowsy with the warm air and white noise. It wasn’t long before the maknaes nodded off, Jooheon’s face buried in Changkyun’s neck and Changkyun’s head leaning back on the edge of the couch. Kihyun and Hoseok chuckled at the sight, earning a tired swat from Hyungwon.

“Shh… You can sleep if you want to, Wonnie-ah.” Minhyuk soothed the sleepy man, combing his hair back gently.

“You as well, Mihyukkie.” Hoseok smiled, earning a sleepy grin in return.

The remaining three people left the movie on, too lazy to move from their spots. They chattered without using much thought, the time passing slowly as if the minutes and seconds were getting tired as well.

“When are you due again?” Hoseok asked softly, not wanting to wake his lovers and the two babies below.

“In one and a half month, “ Kihyun replied, “It’s been so fast, I feel like I just found out I got pregnant yesterday!”

The two eldest laughed at Kihyun’s bewerlded face.

“Minhyukkie has been asking for me to… knot him lately… Should I do it, I don’t know?” Hoseok looked down to the two beautiful people on his lap, slumbering peacefully.

Kihyun looked up surprisingly, he gently tore himself out of Hyuwnoo’s embrace and padded over and sat down on the free space on the couch.

“Well, do you want to do it?” Kihyun asked, not unkindly. “It’s about you all, is it not?”

Hoseok looked at Kihyun’s glowing face, and then to his round belly. He reached out and ghosted his fingers over the skin, and Kihyun tugged the hand down to feel directly. The elder alpha closed his eyes, and sighed pleasantly as his packmate’s scent washed over him comfortingly.

“Have you guys had a conversation together, or was it a “in the moment” kind of thing?” Hyunwoo inquired, “Kihyun was a bit vocal during it all before he was really ready, but we both agreed on it afterwards it’s what we really want.”

The pregnant omega flushed at the words, swatting in the air towards his mate with sweater paws. He continued, “Yes, you should talk. Make sure that’s it’s what you all agree on. There is no right choice, just the path you believe is correct.”

Hoseok nodded with a lopsided grin, his heart settled.

Minhyuk shifted in his sleep, nuzzling into Hyungwon’s chest as he mumbled intelligible words. Kihyun stood up and grabbed a pastel pink throw and tucked the two slender men, his back carefully bent as to not upset his stomach.

Standing up and just as Kihyun was about to return to Hyunwoo, the doorbell rang again.

“Again? This is odd, we aren’t expecting anyone. I’ll go get it, I’m standing up anyway.” Kihyun padded towards the door, “We seem to have quite a bit of visitors today!”

The omega opened the door, and the gust of wind blew his fringes.

And with the sight that greeted him, to say Kihyun was surprised is an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

A woman with blood shot eyes stood in front of him. 

“Does Son Hyunwoo live here?” 

“Hyunwoo hyung? Yes, yes he does…? You are…?” Kihyun asked.

“I need to see him.” 

But then the woman looked Kihyun over. She saw his round face, the hand that was placed softly ontop his swell. Then she caught a whiff of Hyunwoo’s scent from the omega before her. 

Her mouth clenched in rage, the woman growled. Kihyun staggered a little back from the force of the glare, he wasn’t as sharp as he was before he was carrying. 

The woman screamed, her voice shrill and high making Kihyun cover his ears. 

“How dare you, you little bitch!” she screeched, “You cunt!”

“What-?!” 

The angry woman surged forward with both hands grabbing at Kihyun, her sharp nails almost scratching at Kihyun’s belly. The omega backed up quickly, his back bent to protect his swell with both hands. 

“Hyun-!” 

Just as Kihyun yelled for his mate, the woman covered his mouth with her hands. Kihyun struggled, but she somehow had an abnormal strength that held the pregnant man down. Kihyun’s voice was muffled, his eyes widened in alarm. 

“How dare you seduce Hyunwoo, how dare you even say his name! He’s too good for you to even look at!” The woman screamed hysterically.

Her hands moved to grasp at Kihyun’s pale neck, but then Hyunwoo appeared around the corner. He ran up and tore the attacking fingers off his mate’s throat. Kihyun crumpled to the ground, his hands touching his swollen neck as he gasped for air. 

“Kihyun! Are you alright?!” Hyunwoo sank down onto cold tiles and picked up his mate, wiping off the tears that were threatening to spill over. 

“What is going on…?” Kihyun said to himself quietly, the situation too confusing for him to grasp. He clung onto Hyunwoo, coughing as he used his throat too rashly. 

Opon this sight, the woman shrieked in rage. 

“No! Hyunwoo is supposed to be with me!” she reached out and tried to pull the two apart, “Did you purposefully get pregnant so Hyunwoo would pity you?!” 

“No…” Kihyun shook his head, he clung tightly onto his mate’s clothes, “No, I didn’t…” 

The alpha growed at the woman viciously, he quickly stood up and yelled for help. 

“Hoseok!”

Hyunwoo was holding onto Kihyun and the omega automatically buried his face into the alpha’s tan neck, turning his body so that his belly was safely nestled in Hyunwoo’s embrace. The alpha patting Kihyun’s back lightly as he smelt his mate omitting a distressed scent. 

It wasn’t before long that the other alpha came running with his mates looking slightly sleepy behind him. 

“I was starting to get worried-” the man started, his eyes widened at the situation, taking in Kihyun’s upset state and Hyunwoo’s fighting stance to the heavily breathing woman. Hoseok quickly pulled Hyunwoo back and let his lovers fuss over the two as he faced the woman in rage. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Hoseok secretly signalled behind his back the numbers 911, hoping someone would notice. When he risked a glance back, he saw Hyungwon give him a small thumbs up. 

Returning his full attention back, he planted his feet strongly against the ground in case she was trying to barge in again. There was no reply from her, she only glared past Hoseok and at Kihyun who was now on the thick carpet, holding his swell as if it was uncomfortable. 

“Who are you acting for?! Huh?!” she screamed as Kihyun flinched. 

Kihyun looked at the women, and that was the first time Hoseok has ever seen him with such fear in his eyes. 

“I- I…” 

Hoseok completely blocked her view as he towered over her. 

“You will say no more words to him, he is too good for you to even be in his presence. Now back the fuck off. “ It was the first time the others had ever heard Hoseok swear but it somehow made them feel at ease. 

Hyunwoo gently shrug off Kihyun from his chest and transferred him into Minhyuk’s waiting arms. Once he saw that his mate was well taken care of by Minhyuk and Hyungwon with soothing words and tender touches, Hyunwoo stood up and went to Hoseok. 

He looked at the woman, took in her long tangled brown hair and skinny pale face and red rimmed eyes, he had no idea who she was. 

“Who are you, why do you know me?” Hyunwoo demanded.

“Hyunwoo? I’m Hayoon, don’t you remember?” the woman spook in a soft voice for the first time, Hyunwoo crinkled his eyes in distaste.

“No, I don’t.”

“No no, you do! You saved me from a car crash! You even said you would come and see me!” she then looked down, “But, you didn’t… Maybe you were busy, so I came instead!" 

Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo with unbelievable eyes. Who is she...? Hyunwoo’s ex-lover…? What did she mean Hyunwoo would go back and see her? 

Kihyun’s mind swirled with awful thoughts, he shook his head trying to clear them. 

“But I see now! You were seduced by that slut over there!” the woman screeched trying to claw at the pregnant man, but was stopped by the two alphas in front of her. 

“Oh, Hyunwoo you’re too nice for your own good. It’s ok I’ll save you! Just like you saved me!” she cooed, and Hyunwoo just couldn’t take it anymore once he realized who she was.

“The crash was years ago! I was just a bystander that happened to be there!” Hyunwoo exploded, “ I only gave you my name so if you needed my help or if there wasn’t anyone, I could help you find the resources you needed! Now I see that was a mistake! I had already forgotten about you and I made no promises like that!” 

The woman was stunned silent, as she was about to say something the police barged in. 

It was a blur of movements and the police had handcuffed the insane woman in no time. She was kicking and screaming her entire way out to the police car. 

“No! Let. Me. Go!” 

The men heed her no attention and shoved her in the car. 

Hoseok, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon were talking to the police who left behind to record. 

Minhyuk with the help from the maknaes who woke up from the commotion helped Kihyun back to the bedroom. Minhyuk held onto Kihyun’s arms and Jooheon onto his back. Changkyun opened the bedroom door and grabbed many pillows and blankets to form a temporary nest on the bed. 

“Thank you…” Kihyun whispered as he laid down gingerly. 

“No problem.” Minhyuk replied, lying down as well. He spooned the omega and rubbed Kihyun’s arms, getting rid of the goosebumps. 

“Were you hurt anywhere?” Jooheon held onto Kihyun’s fingers, his scent of honey and milk washed over the omega. 

“No… I’m fine, just a little confused….”

“I’m sure Hyunwoo hyung will explain everything, now rest. We’ll stay with you here.” Changkyun nuzzled in beside Kihyun, and licked the corner of his mouth like he always used to. 

“You little wolf… Alright… Jooheonie, come sleep with us. Minhyuk is already dead to the world behind me, I can tell by his breathing.” Kihyun chuckled. 

The youngest omega smiled, his eyes forming crescents. He squished in the pile of limbs and settled down. 

The four of them fell asleep from the chaos and exhaustion, and when they wake up, the wind will be there to comfort them again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back!!! 
> 
> This was a slower update, I apologize! (but it seems like the next one will be quite a while as well, oops)
> 
> ANywaY, hopefully this was an enjoyable chapter! If there's anything you'd like for me to try and write, please leave a comment!
> 
> See you on the next update!
> 
> Honeypotatoes


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey…” Kihyun breathed, “Are you ok? You were really frustrated…” 

Hyunwoo blinked blearily, his head with on Kihyun’s lap. He sat up, and the nest was empty save for the two. 

“Yeah…” 

The two sat in silence, KIhyun was playing with the fringes of the edge of the blanket. 

Hyunwoo sighed, “I’m sorry, for yesterday.” 

“Why?” Kihyun tilted his head.

“For… Not realizing that someone was hurting you fast enough…” 

“And why would you be sorry about that? That’s isn’t your fault.” Kihyun smiled, “But you should be sorry about one thing!” he said with his chin tilted up high.

Hyunwoo widened his eyes, he looked back and forth with his fingers twichting confusedly in the air. He gulped nervously, a little afraid.

“What…?”

“For not cuddling me and giving me food! I’ve been waiting for you to wake up! Feed me!” 

The alpha blinked at the outrage, Kihyun looked adorable with his hands balled up in fists and waving in the air. Hyunwoo laughed, he threw his head back chuckling, only earning small punches in his chest.

“What! Hurry up, you big bear!” Kihyun harrumphed, his arms crossed.

Hyunwoo lunged at his mate with caution to his swell, pulling them both down on the bed. Kihyun flailed, his cheek squished in his alpha’s chest. 

“I love you, very much.” Hyunwoo whispered.

The omega stilled, he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. He grinned sweetly.

“I love you too, now get me some food.” Kihyun said with a smooch on the other’s cheek.

The bigger man chuckled, he stood up and plucked Kihyun off the bed and carried him in his arms. Kihyun leaned down slightly to open the door, as Hyunwoo’s hands were full. 

“Where’s the guys?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Hyungwon and Wonho had to go back to their agency, the maknaes and Minhyuk woke up but fell asleep again on the--- see? They’re over there!” Kihyun pointed at the pile of limbs that were tangled together on the thickly carpeted floor of the living room.

The trio was dead to the world, Jooheon splayed out like a starfish, Minhyuk glomping onto Changkyun who seemed like he had trouble breathing as he laid on top of Jooheon’s chest. 

Kihyun snickered, “Changkyun’s goonna die if Minhyuk-ah doesn’t move soon.”

“Let’s leave them be, they’ll wake up soon anyway.” 

The two headed towards the kitchen. Hyunwoo set Kihyun down on the stool and turned to fix something quick. 

“So? Who was she?” Kihyun asked nonchalently, “Is she your ex?” 

Hyunwoo spat out the juice he was having. 

“Ew.”

The alpha scrambled to wipe himself down, “No, no no. She isn’t my ex. I honestly don’t even know her that well.”

“Ok, tell me the story.”

“It’s long though…”

“Well, it’s not like I can go anywhere like this right?”

Hyunwoo sighed, he was nervous for no reason. He plopped down on the stool beside Kihyun and played with the small fingers. 

“It was just when I met you, maybe after two weeks Jooheonie introduced us? We weren’t very close at the time. I was walking my way back home I think, it was a while ago. But yeah, I was walking and there was a car accident. Many others including me, ran up to the wreck. I was the only one that noticed that there was a woman trapped underneath, and with some help I pulled her out and stayed behind because the police had asked me to.” 

Kihyun nodded and said in a soft voice, “Keep going.” 

Hyunwoo was silent, his mind going ten miles a second, it finally dawned on him the situation. 

“I honestly didn’t think it’ll turn out like this! I forgot about the entire thing until she showed up, I was so confused at first because I didn’t even recognize who she was! And I turn the corner and see you being strangled and in pain!” Hyunwoo breathed heavily, “It could’ve been really bad, oh god! What if, what if the baby had gotten hurt! Or worse, what if you were injured badly!”

Kihyun stood up, he reached over with his hands. 

“Breathe Hyunwoo-ah, breathe…. I’m fine, the baby’s fine. It’s ok, shhh, it’s ok…”

The omega pulled the large hands that were torturing his hair down to his stomach. Hugging his mate tightly, Hyunwoo could hear the rythmic thumping of Kihyun’s heart as he felt the warmth on his palms. The large man buried his face in Kihyun’s chest, inhaling the cool scent of lavender and the sweet undertones of rain. He sighed, kissing the top of the swell lightly. 

“Thank you, I’m sorry…”

“Like I said, there’s nothing to be sorry about if nothing is your fault. You had no idea things would turn out this way, it was out of our control,” Kihyun squished Hyunwoo’s cheeks with both hands, “So stop apologizing, ok?”

Hyunwoo nodded, his face still squished. 

“I am not annoyed, don’t worry about that. But, I am disappointed that you even thought that I would be… I don’t know, be mad at you or something. Even if it was your ex, though I would be surprised because taste…” Kihyun wrinkled his nose, ”Anyway, even if it was your ex, I wouldn’t be mad or jealous, because you’re here with me now and that’s the most important is it not?” 

The alpha nodded again. 

“Good. Now hurry along and give me my food. I’m starving and you don’t want and me the baby hungry right?”

Another series of furious nods.

Kihyun shooed off his mate and turned when he felt another pair of hands on his shoulders.

“What’s up, Minhyukkie? If you’re hungry, go find something in the pantry.” 

“Sure, I’ll do that later,” Minhyuk looked at Kihyun properly, scanning his face and expressions. He then nodded as if reassuring himself, and stood up straight again, “Do you wanna go wake up the two sleepy bums in the living room?” 

Kihyun and Minhyuk walked in the room to find to two already groggily awake. They plopped down next to the maknaes and the youngest two immediately squished in between them for cuddles. Kihyun grunted with the weight, but Minhyuk pounced on Jooheon with too much enthusiasm for the morning. Jooheon choked with the sudden hold and struggled until he realized he’d never win. Changkyun had his head on Kihyun’s shoulders and the younger was biting lightly on the the rounded shoulder, making the older pet him on the head comfortingly. 

“Uh… Is everything ok?” Hyunwoo stood at the corridor, his hands full with plates and his face confused. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” 

“It’s just that Changkyun seems bent on chewing your arm off?”

“Oh, the pup is just hungry. You’re just in time!” Kihyun waved off the concern.

The group sat around the low table, they munched on fried rice and chicken with extra cheese that was melted for Kihyun. Minhyuk wiped out his phone and face timed the two that were absent, grinning with glee as they showed sad and longing faces at the food. Hyungwon was silent and glaring slightly at Minhyuk and before he cut the call, the others could hear the faint demand of Hyungwon wanting to go back and eat with Hoseok agreeing after some threats. 

Kihyun was alarmed at the sudden black screen, “Hyunwoo-hyung! We can’t let them come and raid our fridge any more!” 

His small fingers pushing Minhyuk’s back, struggling to get him to stand up.

“Seriously?! We literally just finished eating not five minutes ago?” 

Changkyun and Jooheon snickered, and the elder of the two replied, “We had to go anyway, we were gonna write some lyrics for the afternoon.”

“We were planning to drag Minhyuk-hyung with us too, so our dear parents can get some alone time~” Changkyun sang.

Kihyun covered his face with his hands and Hyunwoo chuckled at the cheekiness of his packmates. 

“Alright, now get out! Out! See you never!”

The door shut with a soft thud, and Kihyun turned to his mate. Hyunwoo smiled and held his hand. The two moved to the couch and as Kihyun slumped onto his mate, he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Hyunwoo threaded their fingers together, studying the small yet warm hand. He felt healed in the soft space filled with his mate’s gentle scent and touches. Breathing through his nose, Hyunwoo smiled happily. 

“Hey..."

Kihyun hummed, “Yeah?"

“I’m glad nothing bad happened to you.”

A nod, “I’m glad too.”

“I love you so much, you know that?”

Another nod and tender kisses all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS DISGUSTING ENDING.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR, HOPE IT WAS ENJOYABLE.
> 
> SEE YOU NEXT TIME WITH A NEW STORY (PLEASE COME BACK
> 
> HONEYPOTATOES

**Author's Note:**

> This is to celebrate our second win! YEah! We did ittttt  
> You see what I did with the title??? ;)
> 
> Hopefully this was enjoyable and I'll update as soon as I can!   
> Seeya on the next update!!
> 
> Honeypotatoes


End file.
